A Thousand Miles For You
by iLoveGeorgeWeasley
Summary: Amelia has changed her views, from leaving Harry for cheating, to accepting George as her love. Will her choice be the right one, or has she made a huge mistake?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey what are you up to?" I asked him as I sat down on the ground beside him in the library. He set his book down and frowned at me.

"Trying to get some peace and quiet." He sighed frustrated. I smiled apologetically at him.

"I know when to take a hint." I said standing up, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down beside him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that." He said kissing my hand gently. I smiled and shrugged.

"It's fine, I know how much stress you're under." I said laying me head on his shoulder.

"Doesn't mean I should have snapped like that. I felt like Hermione too be honest." He chuckled.

"And what's wrong with that might I ask?" Hermione snapped as she walked into the aisle, Ron in tote.

"Nothing Mione." Harry smiled. Hermione crossed her arms and stared at him.

"What happened now?" He asked her.

"That evil toad is taking kids and questioning them trying to figure out about the DA." She said sitting down.

"And no one who is part of the DA will tell anyone." Harry said, I nodded in agreement.

"Harry's right Hermione, no one would risk the rest of us to save their own skin." Ron said finally speaking.

"I suppose." Hermione said chewing on her lip.

"Has anyone seen Ginny lately?" I asked. They looked at me curiously then thought about it. The three looked at each other for the answer and they concluded that it was a 'no'.

"Oh, I thought you of all people would want to keep an eye on her Ron, considering…" I trailed off smirking slightly.

"Considering, what?" Ron asked confused.

"Why since she's been dating Michael Corner." I smiled. His face turned white then red, finishing off with a deep purple as he stormed out of the library in search of his little sister.

"Amelia what'd you have to go and do that for!" Hermione said running after him, so he wouldn't do anything to get him expelled, or sent to Azkaban. I just laughed at her retreating figure and turned to Harry.

"Why _did_ you do that?" He asked confused.

"So I can do this and not hear them complain." I said kissing him softly. When I pulled away he smiled.

"That sounds reasonable enough.' He said kissing me again. A few books behind us fell making us pull away quickly.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." A dreamy voice said from the other side of the bookcase. We peered inside the small hole and saw wide blue eyes staring at us.

"Luna what are you doing in the Restricted Section?" I asked, slightly irritated that she interrupted a good, and rare moment. We heard the light clinking of her butterbeer cork necklace hit her new necklace, and seashell one, as she skipped over to us. When she came into view, she had the usual dreaminess about her, her airy walk made me wonder how she could still be so calm and serene what with the upcoming war, that's when I realized Luna wasn't like normal girls, or normal people for that matter. She was so good, but yet so strong, the wrong doings in her life had made her kind, it showed in her blue dreamy eyes. She smiled and sat down beside us.

"I was looking for a book." She smiled. I had to fight the eye roll that threatened to make itself known whenever she talked.

"I figured that much, but you're not supposed to be back here unless you have permission. If Madam Pince catches you, she'll go mad." I said trying to get rid of her.

"Oh, but I do have a note." She said holding up the parchment. I leaned back on my arms and stared at the ceiling, she wasn't going to leave us alone. She and Harry began to talk, I sat there thinking of ways to get rid of her nicely, then when they started on a new topic I secretly hoped a pile of books would fall on me.

"Oh hey Harry!" A voice shouted. I threw my arms in the air and fell back on the floor.

"Un-freaking-believable." I moaned. Fred Weasley walked down the aisle, his girlfriend Charlotte, and his twin brother George in tow. I covered my face and bit back my scream of irritation. George leaned on the bookcase near me and threw his usual smirk my way. I just covered my face again and prayed a pile of books would everyone else now.

"Sounds good." I heard Harry say, I hadn't been listening to what he and Fred were talking about. I sat up and watched Harry stand up. I gave him a confused look when he looked back down at me.

"I'll be right back. Wait for me in the common room?" He said, helping me up. I sighed.

"Fine." I said, he gave me a quick kiss, smiled reassuringly, and walked away with Fred and Charlotte. Luna seemed to have slipped away already, leaving George and I alone in the aisle. He smirked at me again; I rolled my eyes and held my hand up for him to not talk.

"I don't want to hear it George." I said walking away from him.

"I haven't said anything yet." He laughed following after me.

"Exactly, that's why I'm stopping you now." I said walking within a group of girls that were Hufflepuffs.

"At least hear me out." He said following after me in the group, making the girls giggle when he winked at them.

"No." I said turning down a random corridor, he was so distracted by the girls he nearly missed that I wasn't there anymore.

"But why not?" He asked catching up to me.

"I'm dating your little brother's best friend. Don't you think it would cause some family conflict if I broke up with him to date you?" I asked him, he just shrugged.

"Ron will get over it." He said.

"And Harry, I can't do that to him." I said stopping and facing him finally.

"He doesn't love you. Not like I do." He said gently touching my hand. I pulled away instantly in case someone was watching.

"He loves me George." I said crossing my arms.

"So he's finally told you it then?" George asked, even though he already knew the answer. It was true Harry hadn't said that he loved me yet, but I knew he did, he didn't have to say it.

"Not in so many words, no." I said walking again.

"Then why won't you ditch him for someone that really loves you?" He asked me. A few tears began to call from my eyes.

"Like who, you?! You claim to love me, when you chase after other girls in the process. Why should I believe you love me more than Harry does, when you can't even stick to one girl? How many other girls have you told that you loved, only to have been broken hearted and torn to pieces when you got what you wanted and just chucked them in the bin like yesterday's rubbish? You use them and when you get bored you move on. I've heard the stories George, I'm not an idiot. You only want what you can't have." I said nearly shouting it to him, we were stopped again. He didn't say anything, so I just walked away from him. I wiped my eyes as I entered the common room. I sat in one of the giant squashy maroon chairs by the fire, pulling my knees up to my chest, and wrapping my arms around my legs. I took slow deep breaths trying to concentrate on anything but my fight with George and how right he was, about it all. I heard Harry's voice drift from the portrait hole, along with Fred's. I looked towards the window as if I was day dreaming, but secretly I was trying to calm myself more so Harry wouldn't notice how upset I was.

"I think that all just might work." Harry said, his voice was nearer, I knew he was going to beside me any second. I saw my reflection; it was nearly back to normal I could just pass off as if I were tired. I looked up at him and saw George was with them too. Fred, Charlotte, and George sat on the sofa, I stood up so Harry could sit while I curled up on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and it made me feel ten times better.

"Are you okay? He asked concerned. He held my head gently in his hands so that I was facing him.

"I'm fine, just tired is all." I said smiling.

"You look like you've been crying." He said. He dropped his hands and took mine his, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fred look at George, while he hid his face in his hands.

"NO I've just been rubbing my eyes trying to stay awake." I lied. He let it go and everything seemed to relax. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he laid his on mine. Fred and George started to talk amongst themselves, since Charlotte left for bed. George and I's conversation started to gnaw at my brain again. On subject in particular stuck out the most.

"Harry, do you love me?" I asked him quietly, so only he could hear me. He seemed taken aback by this; he pulled away and looked at me. With his face so serious and his eyes locked with mine, he said it.

"Amelia I have, do, and always will love you." He said it loud enough that both Fred and George stopped talking. I smiled and kissed him. When we pulled away from each other we both looked up in time to see George throw something into the fire, then storm upstairs.

"What's wrong with George?" Harry asked Fred. Fred clanked at me then to Harry.

"He's been chasing after this girl for a while, he talked to her tonight, but she just turned him down. I told him it wasn't a good idea to begin with since she already has a boyfriend, but he wouldn't listen to me since he's been in love with her for two years now." Fred said, not once looking at me.

"Who is it?" Harry asked him, my eyes shot instantly to Fred's.

"You wouldn't know her." He said coolly.

"So why did he just get mad now?" Harry asked. I begged him in my head to let it drop.

"Well the bloke she's with doesn't really love her like George loves her. He probably told her he loves her only once. Well when she and George talked today she said George uses girls, doesn't really love her, and all sorts of other terrible things." He broke off to finally look at me, I glared at him. "But since she's just going off rumors, and you know George; he doesn't date often, he may be a flirt but it's in the Weasley blood, even if it seems to have skipped Ron, but he's a really good guy and would treat her right. So he's just frustrated that she won't understand any of that. You agree with him, don't you Harry?" He asked, his smirk staying well hidden, but appearing only slightly in the corner of his mouth.

"Well yeah, I mean George is a great guy and she obviously doesn't know too well since she doesn't know that George is really a nice guy, he is the nicer one of you both, no offense." He chuckled. Fred just smiled and looked at me.

"What about you Amelia, you've been quiet this whole time; do you have anything to say?" Fred asked me. I ground my teeth together and fought the urge to jinx him.

"Well the girl has a right to whomever she wants. Sure George is a really great guy, but I'm sure the guy she's with now is also a great guy, and despite the fact that he's told her he loves her only once, I'm sure she already knew that he loved her and she didn't need to hear it." I said in a voice that was my most nonchalant. Fred just rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"You would side with the girl." Harry chuckled. I sighed and shook my head.

"If you knew who she was then you'd agree with me too." I said.

"You know who she is?" He asked me. Fred rolled his head to the side looking at me as he lounged back on the couch, he smirked at me and his danced with humor. I looked away from him and back to Harry.

"I do, yes." I said calmly.

"Well who is it?" He asked me. Fred leaned forward eager to hear my answer.

"You don't know her." I said.

"How do you know her then?" Harry asked confused.

"Fred showed her to me." I said throwing a glare at him as he held his sides from holding in his laughter, something that Harry was oblivious to.

"What house is she in?" He asked me.

"Hufflepuff." I said without a second though.

"Even though she has the personality of a Slytherin." Fred added, through his laughs.

"What's funny?" Harry asked finally noticing him laughing at the situation.

"Nothing, he's being ridiculous." I said giving him a death glare. He quieted down some, but I could see the laughs threatening to break free.

"I'm going to bed." I said suddenly. I walked over to the girls' staircase, Harry following. I gave him a quick kiss and turned to go up the steps. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"I love you." He said softly with a small smile gracing his lips.

"I love you too." I smiled, he kissed me, but it felt different than the others used to feel. I pulled away and hugged him. Fred met my gaze and gave me a look that made me hate him more than George, because he made me question Harry and I's relationship now, too.


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled over in my bed staring at the maroon curtains hiding me from everyone in my dormitory. I'd told Harry I was going to bed hours ago, but I just couldn't, my brain just wouldn't shut down. It was making me miserable; I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I quietly got out of bed, and padded my way to the door. I touched the cold metal handle and pulled gently, it creaked slightly but no one woke up. I tiptoed down the stone steps passing all the years of girls who slept dreamlessly. I made it to the end of the steps and to the common room. I debated on leaving or going to the boys' dormitory, but who would I go to Harry or George? I took one step, then slowly another, it felt like years before I reached his dormitory. I quietly made my way to his bed, jumping at any loud sudden snore, and freezing at their random rolls in bed. I finally made it to his bed; I pulled back the curtain smiling slightly at how peaceful he looked. I pulled back the sheet and climbed into bed next to him, not even waking him up. I pulled the curtains shut and laid back, his arms wound around me, signaling me that he knew I was there. I fell asleep instantly; I knew then that I had made the right choice.

When morning came I woke up instantly, I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"Morning." He mumbled sleepily. I looked over at him and smiled at him.

"Morning." I replied.

"Why did you come in last night?" He asked stretching. I sat up and chewed on my lip. Why did I come in? Why'd I choose him?

"I couldn't sleep and it was either you or Ron." I smiled, he just rolled his eyes pulling me back down into a hug.

"Well I'm glad you chose me." He smiled looking at me, he played with a strand of my hair.

"Me too." I said quietly.

"Shut up!" Someone shouted, throwing a pillow at Harry's bed.

"Sorry mate." He shouted laughing a little.

"I should go." I whispered. He frowned a little but still let me go. I made my way quietly out of the dorm. I had just closed the door when a voice behind me nearly made me scream.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here." The voice said. I turned and to my unfortunate luck it was the twins.

"Why are you lurking in the stairwell?" I snapped at them.

"Better question is, why are you leaving a boy's dormitory?" Fred asked.

"Because I couldn't sleep last night so I joined my boyfriend's bed." I said shooting a glare at him.

"How cute." Fred said dryly. I just rolled my eyes and pushed passed them, but they stopped me.

"Wait, we weren't done talking." Fred said.

"What?" I asked frustrated.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" George asked, he genuinely sounded concerned.

"I think you and your obnoxious brother know the reason for that." I said tearing up a little. I turned before they could see and started walking again.

"We still weren't done." Fred shouted.

"No, Fred I really think you both are." I turned back, showing my tear stained face. Fred's face went blank, George's turned white.

"Congratulations, you've both managed to not only ruin a good morning, but now you both have made me cry." I said turning and running down the steps. When I made it to my dormitory I was close to bawling, I quickly grabbed a towel and rushed to the showers to drown out my sobs. I stayed in the shower till my pruned fingers shows they could take no more. I magicked myself dry and walked back to my dormitory. I changed into my uniform and gathered my things, then left.

"Getting an early start?" Ginny asked coming down the steps behind me. I nodded without looking at her.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked me, stopping me on the steps.

"Yeah." I said in a thick voice.

"No you're obviously not. What's wrong?" She asked, we started walking again.

"Have you ever felt like you made the wrong choice, but were too scared to change what you've done?" I asked, she looked confused at first but then really thought about it.

"Yes, but in my case, I was beings selfish in my choice." She said looking a little guilty.

"So you made the wrong choice for selfish reasons, but you're too scared to change them now?" I asked, she nodded.

"I'm too scared to let go of what I've chosen." She said, her eyes looked so sad, as if she were about to cry now.

"Are you okay?" I asked laughing slightly at the change of roles.

"Yeah." She said laughing a little too.

"Come on let's get some breakfast." I said linking my arm with hers. We walked to the Great Hall talking about school, when Ginny suddenly asked a question I nearly dropped my books at.

"Do you like my brother?" She asked calmly. I tried to remain calm, how did she know about George. Then realized those boys couldn't keep a secret to save their lives.

"Depends on which one we're talking about. Ron is okay, bit of a dimwit, but he's okay. The twins, well they're only tolerable in doses." I said calmly. Ginny didn't buy it though, she pushed for more information.

"I didn't mean that way, Amelia." She said.

"Well there is no other way, I'm with Harry, and so there can't be another way." I was going to cut this weed before it spread to any of the other Weasley's.

"If you say so." She said letting it drop but it kept gnawing at me again.

"What is it with you Weasley's and your hatred towards Harry and I's relationship?" I asked as soon as we entered the Great Hall, there were a few kids and professors already there.

"We don't hate it, well at least Fred and I don't I'm not sure about George." She said, chuckling.

"Yeah well I already know how he feels about it." I mumbled.

"We just think that you'd be better off with George. Sure Harry is a great guy, everyone knows that, but you've seem what his life has been like for the last five years. You have enough to deal with as is." She said. I knew I should feel insulted but she was right. I did have a lot to deal with, my parent's died a year ago, I'm living with my delusional Grandmother, who thinks that Harry's wrong, and we're all perfectly safe. But their death is what brought Harry and I together, we know the pain and loneliness the other was going through.

"I know you're right Ginny but right now I've got to handle my life in my own way, I don't need your help, or Fred and George's for that matter." I said sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Okay." She shrugged, sitting down beside me. We sat there eating when the two boys I didn't want to see together showed up.

"Oh for the love of Godric." I groaned. Ginny laughed, I just glared at her.

"Hey." Harry said sitting beside me and kissing my cheek. Ginny moved down and made room for George between her and I.

"Really Ginevra!" I snapped in a whisper, she just shrugged again. I moved closer to Harry, and kept my eyes on my food and not on George.

"Oh this is perfect." Fred laughed when he saw my situation.

"What?" Harry asked confused. But no one said anything. George reached for some toast, accidently touching my hand.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I just ignored him.

"I'm going to go outside and finish my homework. It's a little too crowded in here." I said, gathering my things and leaving. I sat down by a tree near the lake.

"Is the orphan sad?" A cold voice called. I turned to see Malfoy and his group of friends headed my way.

"Leave me alone ferret boy." I glared. His face turned pink, but that seemed to fuel him even more.

"Life with scarhead not as fun as you pictured it would be." He smirked. Was my love life really that big of a topic in this school?

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. Pansy Parkinson stepped forward.

"Word around halls is that Potter is cheating on you with the Weasley girl." She smirked.

"Yeah right." I said turning away from them and back to work.

"Lavender saw it herself." Pansy said, smirking still.

"Are your lives so miserable that you have to bother me with rumors?" I asked the group, they didn't reply they just chuckled and walked away. But what Pansy had said still stuck with me. Is that what Ginny had meant this morning? Why she kept looking guiltily at me? Why she wanted me to date George so bad? I couldn't answer any of those questions till I had proof. I walked back to the school, as soon as the bell chimed for class to begin. I walked down to Potions alone, and thinking of Ginny and Harry secretly meeting behind my back. I was one of the first students to enter the dungeon, I sat at the table I usually sat and pulled out my Potions' book. Snape walked in with his usual sneer, and began writing on the black board, I wrote down everything he did and waited for him to begin class. As the class piled in both Slytherin and Gryffindor, I prepared myself to ignore Harry. If what Pansy said was true then I needed to trick Harry into telling me, or torture him with silence till he cracked. He, Ron, and Hermione walked in laughing about something, but Harry's good mood vanished when he saw Snape. He sat down beside me, but I pretended to be interested in my notebook then say hello to him. He didn't seem to notice anything, till we had to start working and he asked me to hand him some snake fangs, and I didn't respond.

"Amelia." Harry said trying to get my attention. I looked up at him and he looked at me confused.

"Didn't you hear me?" He asked. I didn't respond, I just went back to work, I saw him look at the other two, but they just shrugged . I finished my potion faster than the others did, when I handed it to Snape he eyed it for any faults, finding non he let me leave earlier than usual.

"What are you doing out here, girl?" An all too familiar annoying voice called from behind me.

"Professor Snape excused me early since I was the first to finish my potion successfully, so I thought I'd come here and study." I said sitting in the Great Hall with my Transfiguration's book open in front of me.

"Did he now? Well I'll just have to talk to Severus about that." Professor Umbridge said, scribbling on her clipboard.

"You do that." I mumbled as she walked away.

"What was that dear?" She asked with her wide smile. I shook my head and shrugged.

"Nothing." I said.

"Right." She said turning away.

"Toad." I mumbled. I heard her shoes click to a stop and grind against the stone floor as she turned back to me.

"Bloody hell." I whispered to myself in shame. I should have stopped while I was ahead, instead of pushing my luck.

"Five points from Gryffindor, and detention this evening." She smiled then walked away. I stormed to my next class and went straight to Professor McGonagall.

"She's given me detention." I said angrily.

"Who?" She asked not looking up from grading her papers.

"Professor Umbridge, she's going to torture me." I said, scared now.

"What did you do?" She asked looking at me now.

"I may or may not have called her a toad." I mumbled. McGonagall shook her head.

"Miss Ambrose." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out. She was already looking for an excuse to give me detention since she blamed me for that incident last week in the dungeons, when my potion got on her dress when I bumped into her accidently when I went to turn it into Professor Snape." I said. Soon students started pouring in.

"I'll try and speak to her about this detention. But I'm not sure I can stop her." She said, sounding slightly defeated. I nodded and took a seat. Harry sat beside me as usual but didn't say anything to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked as we tried to turn our rocks into hedgehogs.

"Fine." I said. He grabbed my hand and squeezed lightly, I just pulled away reaching for my book. When class ended Harry left before me with Ron and Hermione. I managed to catch up to him.

"I know what you've been doing with Ginny." I whispered in his ear, and then walked away. When I glanced back at him, his face had gone white and he was frozen in his spot.

"Wait, she said what?" Hermione asked confused. I heard their footsteps running down the hall. I hid in the nearest closet and waited till they were gone. I peered out, only cracking the door a little, they weren't in sight. I stepped out and wiped my eyes.

"Hiding in cupboards to avoid conflict, very original." A voice said beside me. I jumped and smacked his arm.

"You scared the living daylights out of me." I said walking out of the cupboard.  
"Sorry." He murmured, smiling a little.

"Why are you lurking again?" I asked him, walking to the Great Hall for study hall.

"Not lurking. I have a free period, so I went to Flitwick to ask a question about our homework." He shrugged walking with me. I gasped and pretended to be shocked.

"A question about homework? The world is ending!" I smiled. He just rolled his eyes and nudged me lightly.

"I have to do something when I'm not pranking, or learning how to fight from the Chosen One." He said smiled, winking. The mention of Harry, made me remember why I was hiding in the cupboard, all my angry and sadness threatened to break free from my.

"Well good news for you, you got what you wanted." I said, letting some of the leak out.

"Not exactly how I pictured this moment to go. I am sorry you found out though. I tried to tell you." He said.

"Really an 'I told you so' George." I glared at him.

"Sorry I know." He said. I looked at him and frowned.

"I think the worst part is I really believed he loved me." I said.

"It's his loss Amelia. He chose the wrong and he'll have to deal with that." He said.

"You know he chose Ginny right?" I asked him.

"Yeah I know. Believe me she already dealt with Fred and I." He said shaking his head.

"She told me this morning, you know. Not outright, but in a way she told me." I said once we reached the Great Hall, I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at the table, arguing about something, most likely what he had done. Ron nudged him when he spotted me, Harry started to get up but I walked away quickly, George followed close behind me.

"You'll have to talk to him sooner or later." He said.

"I prefer later." I said dropping my book bag on the stone steps.

"Are you still going to the DA meeting tonight?" He asked me.

"Detention with Umbridge tonight." I groaned.

"Did you tell McGonagall?" George asked worried.

"She won't be able to stop Umbridge, no one can anymore. I'll just prepare myself for questions and torture." I said already feeling the sting in my hand where my scar had shown, it read, 'I must not talk back'.

"She can't keep doing this." George said.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." I mumbled.

**A/N: I know Ginny sounds like a total beeotch, and I don't believe she is, I love her, she's awesome, but for this story she has to be one, unfortunately, she'll get nicer, I promise. R/R PlllEeeAAasee!**


	3. Chapter 3

The day passed by faster than normal, but it was very difficult to pay attention when Harry kept trying to talk to me.

"Amelia, please talk to me." Harry called as I pushed my way through the crowded halls after class. There was nowhere that I could go that one of them couldn't. When I finally got rid of them within the crowded halls I managed to make it out to the Quidditch pitch and changed for practice. I was thankful that Harry had been banned from playing, but that meant that Ginny was there. I tried my hardest to pay attention to the quaffle when Ginny kept flying by me and Harry waited in the stands below. When practice was over, I knew there was no way to avoid him. I changed and sighed before I opened the door.

"Amelia!" Harry said. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

"Please talk to me." He said stopping me by standing in front of me.

"Harry, what's done is done. You've made your choice. I just hope you chose right." I said moving passed him.

"That's it then?" He said, he sounded so sad. Whether I was angry or not I always felt bad for making someone cry or be sad.

"Harry you cheated on _me_, remember? You have no reason to be upset, I do." I said walking over to again. He didn't respond.

"What do you want me to do Harry? Cry and beg for you to choose me? I'm not that kind of person and you know that. I'm sorry you're upset for some reason, but you chose to do this to us, not me. I said shrugging. He looked down and nodded.

"Are you still going to come to DA?" He asked me looking back up at me.

"Not tonight I have detention with Umbridge." I said flexing my scarred hand; Harry just shook his head and glared up at the castle.

"I'll see you." I said walking up to the castle. I dropped off my books in my dormitory and made my way to the Great Hall for dinner. I made it to the entrance and looked for where to sit. I just sighed and sat beside Neville and Seamus.

"Hey Amelia." Neville smiled, that's what I love about Neville he was always nice to nearly everyone.

"Hey Nev, how've you been?" I asked him, scooping some mashed potatoes onto my plate.

"Good. Excited about tonight's DA meeting?" He asked me in a whisper.

"Can't detention with the toad tonight." I said looking up at the staff table at Umbridge, but she wasn't there, she was always the first and last to be in the Great Hall.

"I wonder where she is." I said, Neville shrugged and went on talking.

"Harry says we're gonna do a patronus." He whispered.

"That's lucky. I bet yours will be the best animal there." I said with an encouraging smile.

"I bet I don't even make one." He muttered. I frowned and set my fork down.

"Don't be like that Nev, you're a great wizard, as long as you believe in yourself." I said smiling again.

"Thanks Amelia." He said turning pink. I nodded and went back to eating. I slowly walked to detention after dinner, halfway there George caught up to me.

"So I see you talked to him." George smiled.

"Yeah he kind of ambushed me after practice." I said. George chuckled at this.

"Well you've had worse." He said smiling at me.

"True." I said nudging him.  
"I didn't mean me." He said pretending to be offended, I just rolled my eyes. He walked me up to Umbridge's office.

"Miss Ambrose, I'll be with you in a moment, just finishing my little meeting with Miss Edgecombe here." She said gesturing to Marietta who was sitting opposite her with a cup of tea in her hand. I nodded and walked back out.

"Just go. I guess tell Harry, Marietta will be late." I whispered to him. He nodded and left. I waited there for what felt like ages, until Umbridge burst through the door, looking both angry and victorious about something.

"Come with me." She said pointing to me.

"Where?" I asked confused.

"Don't play dumb, I know you're a part of it." She sneered.

"Can't be a part of something that doesn't exist." I said calmly.

"Oh but it does exist, Miss Edgecombe has just disclosed that." She said smiling again.

"And where's your proof that I belong to, whatever she says exists?" I asked her calmly still. She turned an ugly shade of purple and glared at me.  
"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll have Miss Edgecombe show me." She said going back to her office. I took my chance and ran out of there to warn the others. I ran as fast as I could to the seventh floor and just barely made it. I burst through the door and ran straight into a dog patronus.

"Sorry!" I heard Ron yell from the other side of the room; he looked down at Neville who was on the floor too. I searched for Harry, he was telling Luna to try and perform the patronus. She held up her wand and said the enchantment, out burst a speedy rabbit.

"Harry!" I shouted, but it was too late, as soon as we made eye contact a loud boom echoed through the room and everything shook. Everyone looked at the one of the room that the noise came from. The noise sounded again this time the glass shattered falling to the ground. Dennis Creevey stepped forward to peer through the hole, but Harry moved him out of the way to get a better look instead, that's when we all heard it.

"Bombarda Maxima." Umbridge's sickening voice said,

"Get down!" A few people shouted, everyone ducked and dodged rocks and glass, while trying to protect everyone in the process. When the dust cleared everyone stood up and saw Umbridge with Filch, and the Inquisitorial Squad waiting there, with Marietta being held by Pansy Parkinson.

"Get them." She said to them. There was a rush of movement from both sides as Harry shouted to the DA.

"Run!" He shouted. Many kids tried to run and some managed to get away but those who weren't as lucky were in for a rude awakening. A stubby hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Get off!" I shouted trying to pull away, but they gripped harder and pushed me in a group who had been caught which included; Harry, Ginny, George, Hermione, and Ron.

"Find the rest." Umbridge barked to her group. She looked at the group she managed to capture, when he beardy eyes saw my face she grinned.

"Where's my proof? You're all the proof I need now." She said. I glared at her. She pushed us to her office and made us wait till she got back.

"Not you Potter. You're coming with me." She said dragging him away with her.

"What happened?" George asked when the door locked.

"Marietta told her. I tried to warn you all. I'm sorry, I should've run faster." I said kicking a desk.

"It's not your fault." George said, pulling me into a hug.

"What do you think will happen?" Ginny asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Who knows?" Ron mumbled. We sat there for nearly an hour when Harry and Umbridge came back, everyone sighed to see Harry unharmed. I don't know what came over me but I rushed over to him and hugged him, he didn't hesitate in hugging me back.

"Dormitories now!" Umbridge shouted, we all jumped and nearly ran out.

"Miss Ambrose, where are you going? You still have detention." She called to me. I stopped at the door; George was the only one to hear her. I looked up at him, tears filling my eyes, I opened my mouth to ask for help but no words came out.

"I'm sorry; I'll wait for you in the common room." He said brushing my tears away, I managed to nod, and walked towards what could only be hours of torture. It was nearly midnight when she let me go telling me to be back tomorrow night. I didn't say anything as I ran from her office, I didn't stop running till I made it to the Fat Lady I said the password and walked in slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Let me see how bad it is."

"I'll get the Murtlap Essence."

"Sit down." Everyone said nearly at once, the only one who didn't say anything was Harry as he watched from the couch. I sat beside him and laid my hand on my thigh.

"I must not talk back. She didn't add a new one then." Harry said.

"This was just for today. I'll have one below it soon for what happened tonight." I said through tears, Hermione came back with the Murtlap and set it beside me; I set my hand gently in the bowl and tried to slow my crying.

"So what happened with you?" I asked Harry. He smiled a little and shook his head,

"Dumbledore's gone." He said.

"And that's a good thing because?" I asked confused. He continued to tell me all that happened in Dumbledore's office and soon I understood why he was smiling.

"Well he is Dumbledore; he can basically do whatever the hell he wants at this point." I said laughing a little, everyone agreed and laughed too.

"It's late I'm going to bed, come on Ginny." Hermione said pulling Ginny up with her, Ron followed soon after leaving me with George and Harry.  
"I feel like this is my fault." Harry said gesturing to my hand.

"Harry my actions were my own and I have to pay for them. Nothing is your fault." I said rolling my eyes,

"I suppose." He said.

"Stop thinking like that. Just because something goes wrong in our world, doesn't mean it's because of you." I said touching his arm lightly, he laid his hand over mine and I pulled away.

"Harry when I hugged you earlier, it was just because you were okay, nothing else." I said.

"I figured." He nodded; he stood up and walked to his dormitory.

"How is it?" George asked, pointing at my hand. I lifted it out of the Murtlap and watched as it still bled only a little.

"It's getting there." I shrugged. He moved over to me and took my good hand in his; for once I didn't pull away.

"Detention tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded tearing up a little at the thought of the pain I'd have to endure all over again. George noticed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, still holding my hand. I laid my head against him and let the tears fall silently for all the pain I endured today.

"He loves her." Fred told Harry quietly as they watched us from the staircase.

"I know, and he should. It's easy to love her." He said.

"You knew?" He asked him.

"Of course I did. I'm not as smart as Hermione but, I'm not exactly dim. Why do you think I agreed with you yesterday?" He said smirking a little; he turned to go back up to his dormitory. Fred looked at George and I, and smiled.

"Finally." He said walking back upstairs. I woke up on the couch in the common room early the next morning, in the same position I was in last night, next to a very loud snoring George. I touched my hand which was beginning to scar over; the Murtlap seemed to have been taken by an elf last night. I stretched and pushed George awake, he fell to the ground only to jump up moments later.

"I'm up." He said, I just smiled and shook my head.

"Good to know." I said getting up and stretching better.

"Let me see." He said reaching for my hand, I held my hand out as he held it in his hands an examined it.

"Better than last night." He said.

"Not for long." I said, I started to walk upstairs to shower and get ready for the day?

"How bad do you think it's going to get?" I turned and asked him.

"I don't know, but don't work I'm sure Fred and I will of something to make it better." He said winking.

"Don't get into too much trouble." I said walking upstairs. Once I showered and got ready for the day I made my way downstairs.

"She's delusional." I head Hermione say.

"Who is?" I asked her, Ron and Harry look at me.

"Umbridge. She's taken position as Headmistress." Hermione said.

"Great. That's just lovely." I groaned.

"That's not the worse part." Ron said.

"What could be worse?" I asked.

"We all have detention tonight." Hermione said, her was white and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Worry not Hermione." Fred said as he bounded down the stairs, Charlotte and George behind him.

"For we have a solution." George said smiling at me.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Just make sure you're in the Great Hall for lunch." Fred said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a welcoming gift for our new Headmistress." George grinned.

"Oh you mustn't!" Hermione said.

"Don't worry Hermione we'll be fine.  
George said smiling at her now. We all left for breakfast, talking about how different they all felt already with Dumbledore gone. George held my hand the entire way, even as I talked to Harry about our upcoming detention, Harry didn't seem to mind, he actually looked please that George and I were somewhat of an item now.

***TBC***

**A/N: Hello all, I hope you like my story, sorry it's taken a while to post, I hand write all these chapters first, then type them out and it takes a while to do that. For now the story will follow book five, but very soon it will just be completely my imagination. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm baaaaaaackkkk! I hope you enjoy another chapter. :)_

"So what are you two really up to?" I asked George as we sat down to eat breakfast.

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise." He said winking, I just smiled. I felt someone poke my side, I turned and saw it was Harry, he nodded to the table to where the professors sat. It was completely empty except for Snape, McGonagall, and Umbridge.

"I wonder where everyone else is." I said frowning at its emptiness, it started feeling even more less like Hogwarts.

"Probably trying to stay as far away from her after what happened with Trelawney and now that Dumbledore is gone." He said, his face turned so sad, it was as if everyone at the table heard us whispering to each other and looked at us sadly too.

"Lunch can't come soon enough." I mumbled to George. We all made our ways to class soon after. I walked into class with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. My heard pounded in my head in fear of our class today. I sat beside Harry and took a deep breath.

"What do you think she'll make us do?" I heard someone behind me ask. No one replied we were all too scared to. She entered with her usual toad faced smile and looked down at us all.

"Let's open our books to the last chapter and take notes shall we." She said clapping ay us as if we were her servants and she just asked to fetch her some tea. We all slowly took out our books and set them down without a sound on our desks. I watched as she slowly descended the stairs eyeing anyone that didn't follow directions. I took out my quill and parchment as her eyes landed on me. The sound of quills scratching parchment filled the air the entire hour. When class ended she stopped us from leaving.

"As you all know by now Dumbledore has abandoned his post, and I have taken his responsibility as my own. So if you have any concerns about a student or professor you can come to me." She said. Ron and I had to hold Harry still from doing something.

"That evil old gargoyle." Hermione said when we were out of earshot of the classroom.

"Careful Granger that's our new Head you're talking about." Malfoy said. No one responded, we just kept walking to Divination, while Hermione headed to Ancient Runes. Malfoy and his friends followed closely behind us in case we said something else and get us in trouble.

"Can you believe she's still trying to get rid of the professors." I whispered to the boys.

"Do you think she'll hire new people, you know from the Ministry, if she starts sacking people?" Ron asked. We stopped at the group of kids waiting to go into class.

"Maybe." I frowned. The door opened and we all entered Firenze's classroom. No one really paid attention to the lesson.

"He should be more worried than anyone about being sacked." Ron said.

"Well of course Ron, but he can't very well stop teaching to panic." I said as we waited for Hermione's class to leave for lunch. Everyone filed out whispering to each other, Hermione came out looking angry.

"What's happened?" Harry asked her.

"She started rambling about how Umbridge was right. I told her she was wrong and that Umbridge was abusing her power." She said storming off towards the Great Hall.

"Your professor?" I asked her shocked.

"Yes." Hermione said through her teeth.

"What happened then?" Ron asked her.

"She told me I was a child and knew nothing." Hermione said as we entered the Great Hall, Harry and I glanced at each other, our faces fighting laughter.

"You." A gravelly voice said behind us, a hand landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Headmistress wants to see you." Filch said.

"I didn't do it." Harry said quickly. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Guilty conscience, eh?" Filch said dragging Harry out of the Great Hall.

"Wait what's he done?" I asked Filch, running after them.

"Go sit down silly girl." He spat. I stopped at the entrance and watched Filch drag Harry away. I went to sit back down now as irritated as Hermione. Twenty minutes went by when there was a loud bang from above the Great Hall. Harry, Fred, and George walked in then, laughing.

"What did you do?" I asked the twins.

"Set off our fireworks. You should have seen her trying to get rid of them." George said sitting down.

"It was excellent." Harry said.

"What did Umbridge want?" Hermione asked Harry.

"To find out where Sirius and Dumbledore are." He said shrugging. The news about the fireworks were all anyone could talk about for the rest of the day, the constant crash and bang kept the topic alive. McGonagall kept yelling at everyone for not focusing on the lesson in the end we had mounds of homework to finish by the next lesson.

"She's as mad as the troll." Ron said as he threw his school bag on the ground in the Gryffindor common room.

"It's Fred and George's fault really." Hermione said writing on her scroll of parchment.

"Now how exactly is that their fault?" A soft but angry voice said from behind the group. Hermione turned quickly to shoot back an answer, but froze when she saw who it was. Charlotte, Fred's girlfriend, was standing there tall and poised, her hands on her hips, her jaw set, and her eyes were blazing.

"What 'cat got your tongue'?" She smirked at the purring Crookshanks on Hermione's lap. No one really knew what to say, she'd never really talked to them before, she had her own friends to talk to or Fred. I watched her smiling as she stared Hermione down, defending Fred for no reason, except because she could.

"No it hasn't! It's not directly 'their' fault, but if they hadn't set the fireworks off then we wouldn't have gotten in trouble for not paying attention." Hermione said, finding her voice again.

"Sounds to me that you lot should have tried harder to ignore them. It's also been brought to my attention that if they hadn't set of the fireworks Harry would have spilled some dirty little secrets. So before you go accusing my boyfriend and his brother of something that you children did, I suggest you think before you speak little girl." Charlotte spat. She turned sharply and started to walk away.

"Now hold on a minute. Now Hermione isn't completely wrong here, nor is she even close to being right, but that doesn't mean you have to lash out at her. You didn't see me lashing out did you?" I called to her. She stopped and turned slowly back to me.

"You! You've been dating George for mere hours." She laughed.

"But I've been his friend longer than you've been with Fred. Now me, I'll defend anyone and anything when I feel necessary, but that didn't need defending, that was just a person letting off steam. It was amusing at first, but your finish there, needs a bit of work. So let's try that again; first apologize for being rude to Hermione." I said with a smile on my face. Charlotte looked dumbfounded, she stared at me confused at first but then her eyes flashed to Hermione's face.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you." Her words ran true and she turned back to me expectantly.

"Now Hermione, apologize for blaming Fred and George for our classes lack of attention." I said turning away from Charlotte's gaze and onto Hermione's shocked expression, it took her a moment to realize I was speaking to her and gave me the same look Charlotte had before. When she grasped that I was serious she sighed and mumbled an apology.

"Good enough. Now can we all go back to figuring out how to destroy the dark forces at play here? Thank you." I said sitting down and starting on my homework. I heard Charlotte's heels click away and quills start scratching parchment soon after. A foot hit mine from under the table, I looked up to Harry smiling triumphantly at me, I just rolled my eyes and went back to work, when it was time for supper everyone slowly made their way to the Great Hall. I sat beside Harry and George and stared at my food, nearly everyone did at the Gryffindor table. I looked around and saw that a few kids from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw weren't eating as well. We all knew our doomed fate tonight.

"Eat love." George whispered to me,

"I can't, I feel like I'm going to be sick." I moaned.

"Now don't do that, no one wants to see your sick, while they're eating." George smiled.

"Fine I'll throw up at the Slytherin table." I smiled back.

"Now there's the Amelia I fell in love with." George whispered in my ear, then placing a kiss on my cheek. I felt my face grow hot and I ducked my face before anyone could see.

"Hem hem." Umbridge said calling everyone to attention. She stood up from the headmasters chair and walked to the owl podium, she grinned her toad like smile at the hushed crowd.

"As you all are aware, your headmaster is gone. I'm sorry to say that due to certain circumstances," she glared at our group at the end of the Gryffindor table, "your headmaster felt as if we was no longer fit to be running this school." Angry buzzing filled the Great Hall.

"No Harry, that's just what she wants." I said gripping his arm; his skin was burning hot with anger.

"Hem hem. Now our Minister of Magic has placed me as the new headmistress until further notice. Off you go then." She smiled, the tables cleared and everyone got up to leave.

"Oh and one more thing, I will need every member of the DA to stay behind." She stated over the newly made conversations from the students around the Great Hall, she held up the parchment Hermione had enchanted with everyone's names on it. Those a part of the DA sat down in their spots and stared at the table trying to ignored the confused looks everyone gave them as they passed by. Once everyone was finally gone Umbridge walked down the from the teachers table and to the middle of the room.

"Stand." She said raising her hands in an upwards motion. We all slowly rose from our seats and the tables moved to the edge of the room. Umbridge flicked her wand and rows of desks appeared.

"Sit." She smiled. Everyone sat at a desk and stared at the pen sitting beside the paper.

"Don't make a sound." Someone whispered, though it was loud enough for the group to hear.

"Quiet!" Umbridge shouted. I never once looked at her as my pen scratched the paper and carved into my skin. I just counted the seconds as they went by. I looked up once only when I head a soft cry in the middle of the torture. It was Charlotte, tears soaked her face as she clenched her fist that was dripping scarlet.

"Be strong." I breathed, hoping she would hear me. I went back to my paper. I must obey the rules. I must obey the rules. I must obey the rules. I must-

"Stop, that's enough for tonight you may leave." She grinned. Everyone nearly ran out of the Great Hall. Cho Chang pushed past me to her friends Marietta, she seemed to have caked on a ton of makeup to hide something on her forehead, but it was still noticeable, SNEAK. Everyone whispered it as they walked by her.

"You've got a lot of nerve being here right now." I said glaring at Marietta.

"Don't speak to her like that." Cho said facing me.

"I'll very well speak to her in away way I like." I said stepping closer to Cho.

"No you won't." Cho growled.

"She's a traitor and apparently a sneak." I said smirking at Marietta, she hid her face.

"It wasn't her fault. And what Hermione did was terrible." Cho spat, glaring at Hermione.

"What she did was tell everyone what Marietta truly is. She didn't have to join the group, but you made her just so you could flirt with Harry." I said smiling now.

"It was a waste of time anyway, apparently someone beat me to him." She said smirking now. I lunged for her but many arms caught me and held me back.

"Good of your friends to stop you from making a mistake. Someone could have gotten really hurt." Cho smiled.

"That person was and still might be you if you don't leave no." Ginny said to Cho. Cho rolled her eyes and walked away with Marietta. Once she was gone, Fred, Harry, Ron, and George let me go. They were all short of breath.

"How can someone so tiny, be so strong." Ron said gasping for air.

_**A/N: It's been a while since I've been able to post. I just got a new computer after breaking my old one, accidently. I hope you liked it, I've hand written many more chapters so hopefully I'll update soon. R&R! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

For a week we endured Umbridge's torture till she finally decided we had had enough.

"It's bad that it hardly hurts anymore isn't it?" I said leaning against George in the common room.

"Just a bit." He said hugging me with the arm he had around me.

"At least it's over with." Fred groaned rubbing his hand.

"Even after all the torture we still have to study for our O.W.L.s." Hermione sighed. We all groaned.

"Thanks for the reminder Mione." Ron said.

"Have you even started to study?" She shot back at Ron.

"No I've been a little busy." Ron snapped holding his hand up.

"We all have Ron." Hermione said through her teeth. That's when it started the biggest fight they've had so far. It was like a tennis match. George nudged me and motioned for the portrait, I grinned and we snuck out.

"When are they going to realize all of this anger is just sexual tension?" I laughed as we walked to one of the secret passage ways.

"As long as it took you to realize it with me." George smiled kissing me.

"That was your sexual tension not mine, mine was actual anger." I laughed.

"Oh really? No sexual tension huh?" He asked moving close to me. I smirked, he wasn't going to break me so easily.

"Yeah really." I said kissing him gently and turning away.

"You're such a liar." He laughed, he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't lie, you know that." I smiled, he wrapped his arms tighter around me and lifted me up.

"That's your specialty." He said.

"Is not." I said pretending to be offended.

"Okay tell me something that's true." He challenged me, setting me down.

"You're obnoxious, adorable, smart, obnoxious, funny, loveable, have I mentioned obnoxious." I smiled.

"Once or twice." He smiled.

"Oh good." I laughed.

"Anything else?" He asked me. I chewed on my bottom lip, there was one more thing but I wanted to wait a while longer to say it.

"Well…" I hesitated, I could risk it all if I told him, he had already told me before we dated but I wasn't sure if he meant it at the time.

"Go one." He encouraged moving closer.

"There is one thing." I said quietly.

"Uh huh." He said stopping a foot from me. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you." I said. He grinned and grabbed me, lifting me and kissing me.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." He whispered. I kissed him and smiled through it. He did love me, he was being honest before.

"I'm guessing a while." I pulled away from the kiss.

"A very long while." He said.

"So I guess I can tell the truth." I smiled even wider now.

"Yeah I guess you can." He beamed setting me down again. We walked back to the common room hand in hand. When the portrait opened Ron and Hermione were still fighting.

"This is ridiculous!" I shouted at the two of them. Everyone turned to me.

"No one wants to hear you fight, so you either just stop talking to each other for the rest of the night or you get to the real problem with you two." I said staring them down.

"What would the real problem be?" Hermione asked.

"Your crazy sexual tension with each other. We all see it and you both know it whether you want to admit it or not. So you both go upstairs and shag it out or no more talking for the rest of the night." I said looking from one to the other. Ron's face was red, he wasn't very skilled at hiding the embarrassing truth like Hermione was, her face was only a tad pink. She huffed and sat down scribbling angrily. Ron was frozen to the spot.

"She's decided for you both Ron, you can sit down now." I laughed. I fell to the couch and threw my legs over George's lap.

"I think Ron was considering going upstairs." George murmured to me. We both looked up at them from the couch and when one wasn't looking the other would be watching.

"She would have too if they'd come up with the idea on their own." I murmured back.

"I can hear you." Hermione called not looking up at us. George and I ducked behind the bcouch and laughed quietly.

"So where do you two run off to?" Fred asked us.

"None of your business." I glared at him.

"George will tell me later." Fred smirked.

"We didn't do anything." I said rolling my eyes, George held my hand in his and squeezed it gently silently reminding me to not let Fred annoy me.

"Didn't say you did." He smiled.

"No but you insinuated it." I smiled back.

"Yeah you're right." He admitted leaning back into his chair and starting a conversation with Charlotte.

"It's impossible for you two to be identical." I said shaking my head.

"I know I'm the nicer one." Fred said.

"Yeah that's it." I said rolling my eyes. Fred grinned at me, then his face went blank.

"You okay Freddie?" George asked him.

"I've just thought of a genius idea." He sounded stunned by his own thought.

"Which usually means you'll be in trouble worse than before soon enough." Charlotte sighed, I laughed.

"No more than usual I promise." Fred smiled kissing her cheek and gesturing for George to follow him. George kissed me and whispered that he loved me in my ear before he left. Charlotte and I were alone now.

"So what do you think Fred's idea was?" I asked her not knowing really what to say.

"Hard to say when it comes to him." She shrugged. She sounded just as uncomfortable as I felt.

"So what did George tell you?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Oh umm…nothing." I said smiling to myself.

"Didn't look like nothing, and it still doesn't." She laughed. She moved over beside me on the couch.

"How do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Your face turned red and your eyes went big, then you grinned like a fool." She laughed. I didn't remember doing any of those things.

"I used to do it too. My friends would tell me how I looked whenever Fred told me he loved me." She said with a sad smile.

"He still tells you, doesn't he?" I asked her.

"Sometimes. But it's not how it used to be." She shrugged. She looked away as if to hide her tears that I knew forced to break free; I was in her position at one time too.

"I'm sure he means it just as much as he did when he used to say it all the time." I encouraged her, touching her arm for comfort.

"Yeah." She agreed taking a deep breath.

"You were right George told me he loved me." I said quietly. She smiled.

"Figured as much, they have that way I suppose." She shook her head. We talked for a few more hours until the twins came back.

"What have you two been talking about?" George asked sitting beside me. I leaned against him and shrugged.

"Girl stuff." I smiled. Charlotte smiled with me and moved over for Fred to sit down.

"Like what?" Fred asked us.

"We were trading shag secrets." I said with a blank face. Fred's face drained and he looked at Charlotte, who had fallen into a fit of laughter and I followed right after her.

"And you say I'm immature." Fred said shaking his head.

"So what are you two planning to do?" I asked them.

"Secret." George whispered. He kissed me once just below my ear and I gripped the hand he was holding.

"What was that?" He asked laughing a little.

"Nothing." I said standing up quickly and walking over to Harry. I could feel George watching me curiously.

"I need a word." I mumbled grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the crowd. George stoof up and leaned against the back of the couch watching us.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Care to tell me why the spell hasn't worn off yet?" I asked him.

"What spell?" He asked even more confused. I glanced at George and looked at Harry while pointing at my neck. Harry's eyes went wide.

"It should have, mine did." He mumbled. Harry and I were bored one weekend and learned a spell that heightened out sensitivity in certain pleasurable spots. The spell lasted for a month, but was only triggered by kissing.

"Well mine hasn't." I said through my teeth.

"George kissed you there then?" He asked touching my neck. I smacked his hand away.

"Yes he did and I nearly jumped him then and there." I said irritated. Harry looked down, I sighed.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget who I'm talking to about stuff like this." I murmured. He looked really hurt then.

"No Harry, it's not as if I've forgotten about us." I said.

"I know. Sorry." He said rubbing his neck.

"Well I can't very well, you know, with him yet, especially because of some stupid spell. I'd rather do it on my own actions." I said, Harry smiled a little, I just rolled my eyes.

"Boys never grow up. Harry. This. Is. Serious!" I said smacking him.

"Ow bloody hell, alright, you just need to test it." He said grabbing my arms from hitting him.

"How?" I asked pulling my arms free. He didn't say anything he just looked at me.

"No, no way in hell Harry." I nearly shouted.

"Who else are you going to test it on?" He asked me. I ground my teeth and glared at him.

"Fine, we'll stay behind once everyone's gone to bed. But we do not every speak of it to anyone." I said threateningly. He nodded.

"Deal." He said, we walked back to our group.

"Are you okay?" George asked me.

"Yeah I just told Harry that you two had a plan and to make sure from now on he needs to stay near a professor, so he doesn't become a target again." I smiled.

"Why were you hitting him?" He asked.

"Because he started to disagree with me." I said glaring t Harry, he quickly looked down at his homework.  
"You really scare him." George laughed.

"You-Know-Who is nothing compared to me." Said falling onto the couch.

"I can see that." George smiled. A few more hours went by and the common room began to empty. I started my homework anxiously waiting for everyone to leave.

"I'm going to bed love, try to get some rest." George said kissing me and walking upstairs. A few more hours went by and the common room was finally empty. I kicked Harry's leg.

"I think this is a really bad idea." I said to him. We were sitting on the couch.

"He won't find out." Harry said.

"I don't want to end up shagging you and cheat on George because of some spell." I said.

"You won't, I'll stop before anything serious can happen." He said.

"Great." I mumbled.

_**A/N: I had a lot of time on my hands today and decided to update sooner than expected. The next chapter is going to take me a long time to do because I have a lot of stuff to do for the next two weeks. Hopefully updating soon will make up for it. R&R!**_


End file.
